


With the Right Partner

by siephilde42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel How to Dance, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: The brothers and Cas go to a party for dancing. When it turns out Cas cannot dance, Dean shows him how to so that Cas can "impress the ladies". Of course, this does not go as originally intended.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably be written 1000 other times, but here's my take on this trope. 
> 
> A big thank you to TheaterGeekBoi who suggested the song <3
> 
> I cranked the rating up to mature for the second chapter; if you want it to end with the kiss, you can stop after the first chapter.

"Come on, Sam. We need a break."

"All right", Sam sighs, letting the book slam shut.

What did you have in mind?"

"I heard there's a party at the motel's bar tonight."

Party, huh", Sam says, grinning.

"Yeah. Just... Blow off some steam, get drunk, have some fun."

"Okay. Why not."

Dean glances over to Cas, who is still reading on the laptop. "You coming?"

"I don't know. I think someone should..."

With a swift move, Dean is at his side, closing the laptop. "Nuh-uh. No way. You're coming with us."

"I am an angel, Dean, I don't need a break."

"I don't care. It's time to have some fun, angel", Dean decides, giving Cas a pat on the shoulder.

"If you insist."

"Oh, I _do_ insist."

With a sigh, Cas stands up and follows the brothers out of the room.

*

"So how about we move it to the dance floor? Let's see if we can get some action", Dean suggests, winking at Sam and Cas. "I think the one over there likes you, Sammy. She has glanced at you several times and almost every time she turned back to her friends, they have been giggling."

"Maybe they just think I look funny."

"Oh, do give yourself more credit than that, Sammy. Go ask her to dance."

Sam clears his throat. "Yeah, right."

"You go, tiger", Dean calls after him, then turns to face Cas. "So, Cas, how about some moves? I mean, I'll bet you'll find some ladies willing to dance with you."

"Maybe, but, uh, there is a small problem with that."

"What? Come on, the way you look..."

"Not that. It is just..."

"Ah." In Dean's mind, it clicks. "No dance schools in Heaven, I assume?"

"Dean, angels are _soldiers_. Soldiers do not need to dance."

"I disagree. Even soldiers need breaks sometimes."

"Well, anyway, I do not want to keep you from dancing, so go ahead."

"No", Dean shakes his head. "I'm not gonna let you stand in the corner the whole night." 

"I will go back to the room and continue the research, then", Cas suggests.

"No", Dean protests, grabbing Cas by the arm and pulling him to the dance floor.

".... Dean, what are you doing?", Cas asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dean shoots him a grin. "I'm gonna show you how to dance." With a wink, he adds "And then you can impress the ladies."

"If you insist."

"Oh, I _do_ insist", Dean replies, taking Cas' hands into his, and he could swear that Cas is holding his breath, but that has to be his imagination. "Okay. Set your foot over there. And..."

*

Meanwhile, Sam is standing outside where the women have dragged him almost literally, politely refusing the women's offer to roll a joint for him. "No, thank you."

"I'm sorry about my friends. They think one needs drugs to have fun."

"You don't think so?", he asks.

"If you ask me, there are better ways to have fun."

"Uh..." He smiles. "Right."

*

"Where's Sam?", Dean asks quite a while later. "Do you see him?"

"It seems the woman you pointed out went outside with him and her friends."

"Ah. I hope he doesn't forget the sock, in case it escalates quickly."

"What sock?", Cas asks, knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

"Jeez. You are supposed to have heaps of popular knowledge, after Metatron pulled that stunt on you."

Cas glances sideways, trying to recall. "Ah. I see. I remember now. Yes, let us hope he does not forget if it comes to that."

Dean smiles, holding on to Cas' hand and swirling Cas around to the last lines of the current song. "I think you have almost got it, angel. One more?"

"One more song", Cas agrees.

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something-  
I think you'll understand-  
When I say that something-  
I wanna hold your hand-  
I wanna hold your hand-  
I wanna hold your hand"

Suddenly it feels like Dean has something lodged in his throat, and he swallows hard.

"Oh please, say to me-  
You'll let me be your man-  
And please, say to me-  
You'll let me hold your hand-  
You'll let me hold your hand-  
I wanna hold your hand"

With some delay, Dean realizes he has increased his grip on Cas' hand. He frowns, looking for signs of discomfort in the angel's face, but he can find none.

In fact, the angel in question is smiling broadly.

"And when I touch you I feel happy-  
Inside-  
It's such a feeling that my love-  
I can't hide-  
I can't hide-  
I can't hide"

Dean feels like he should probably take off his eyes from Cas' face, but he finds himself unable to.

"Yeah, you got that something-  
I think you'll understand-  
When I say that something-  
I wanna hold your hand-  
I wanna hold your hand-  
I wanna hold your hand"

They are both leaning into the touch, awfully close to each other, and Dean can feel his throat going dry. _What's happening?_

"And when I touch you I feel happy-  
Inside-  
It's such a feeling that my love-  
I can't hide-  
I can't hide-  
I can't hide"

But in fact, he knows. He knows what is happening. It has been a long time coming.

"Yeah, you got that something-  
I think you'll understand-  
When I feel that something-  
I wanna hold your hand-  
I wanna hold your hand-  
I wanna hold your hand-  
I wanna hold your hand"

When the song ends and nobody of them lets go, his last lingering doubts after what is happening dissolve into nothing. "Cas...", he whispers.

"Yes, Dean?", Cas asks, his look showing nothing but utter adoration.

"Uh", Dean stammers, "... can I..." He brings up his right hand, not quite touching Cas' cheek, but hovering close over it instead. "I... I mean... would it be..."

Cas leans forward, closing the distance between them, and all Dean can think is " _Oh._ "


	2. Chapter 2

Dean can hear some people whispering when Cas and he make their way past them, stopping every few meters to kiss again. And he realizes that he _does not care._ At all.

At the door, Cas hesitates. "Dean, should we maybe go to the reception and get another..." The word "room" is muffled by Dean's lips meeting his again.

With a decisive motion, Dean pulls Cas into the room (which is thankfully Sam-free) and closes the door behind them.

After making out for several minutes, Cas decides to take up it a notch and pushes Dean into the direction of the bed, gently, but determined.

Dean obliges only too willing and lets himself being pushed onto the bed, his brain almost short-circuiting with the thought _why is that so hot? Should angels be that hot?_

Cas leans down to kiss Dean's neck, which causes Dean to let out a moan.

"Fuck. Cas... wait, we need..."

He can feel Cas' smile against the small bare part of his chest. "Sock?"

Already feeling light-headed, Dean nods briefly, muttering "Sock."

*

Some minutes later, the other Winchester brother finds himself tumbling against the door and almost opens it when he notices the small garment on the door handle, and laughs. "Oops", he mumbles. "Sorry. I'm sharing this room with my brother, and, uh, it seems he beat us to it."

"Hm." The woman (whose name is either Katie or Kathy) brings up her hand to run it through his hair. "So what now?"

He checks his pockets, and in a lucky twist, he does have the Impala keys since he happened to be the one to get groceries today. "Ah-ha", he laughs. "Come on, let me show you the alternative. ... It's actually more comfy than it looks."

Katie/thy shoots him a telling smile. "If you say so. Lead the way."

"All right, back to the parking lot it is."

*

"Hey, guys", Sam greets them the the next morning, sitting down beside Cas and smirking at Dean, who is sitting opposite them. "So... I see you got lucky as well", he says. It is not a question.

"Oh", Dean exclaims in realization. "So you and this girl..."

"Had a nice night in the Impala, yes", Sam confirms. He gives a short pause, raises his cup of coffee too his mouth. "I trust your night in the room was nice as well", he says, addressing Dean.

It is not Dean who answers. "It was, yes."

Sam almost chokes, snorting out coffee through his nose. "You... wait, what?" He stares at Cas, then back at Dean. "I thought you were trying to pick up some chicks."

Dean makes a dismissive gesture. "Yeah, well, that was the plan, but then Cas said he could not dance, and I had to do something about that, and..."

Sam nods, trying to catch up. "Uh, yeah. So you two had..."

"Intercourse, yes." Cas completes the sentence.

Dean lets out a protesting huff. "Dude, nobody ever says intercourse."

Cas raises his eyebrows, frowns. "Then what term or phrase would you use?"

"Just say what it is, 'having sex', or maybe..."

"Excuse me", Sam says, jumping up. "Going to look for some scrambled eggs."

When he comes back to the table, they are still discussing. He can hear Dean say ".... that's one way of saying it, too."

"I do not like that term", Cas responds. "It sounds... derogatory. How about... 'making love'?"

"That sounds about right, angel", Dean replies with a beam.

Sam is standing there, taking a moment to consider this development. _Finally_ , he thinks, and sits down again, smiling at both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
